A Good Kind of Change in Life
by lovelessbuzz
Summary: College student, Rukia is one who is set in her ways. Living a pretty basic life, she isn't open to changes in her life. But maybe a male with piercing green eyes and pearly white hair will make her more subjective to change. Pairing: HitsuRuki (Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Rukia) Rating: M (For adult situations and language) AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Awkward And Coincidental Encounters**

"Crap!" The raven haired female hissed out, as she tried to rub the tiredness from her eyes. She was running late to her Music Business class, her favorite class at that. Not to mention, being late was very unlike her. After a few glances at her phone she noticed she forgot to set her alarm. Hey mistake.

But she couldn't shake the _green eyes_ that bore into hers before she woke from her slumber.

Shaking her bedhead of her dumb thoughts, she began rushing to get herself out of her bed, making her way to her bathroom. She now could start on her normal morning routine, only in a quicker fashion than she normally would.

Once she thought her hygiene to be acceptable she went back into her room and picked an outfit for the day. Today she opted for a pair of high waisted black jeans, a loose grey crop top, her favorite black high tops for her feet, and the essential under garments. After picking the clothing pieces out of her wardrobe, she stripped out of her sleep ware and changed into her day clothes, throwing the dirty clothes into her hamper.

Dressed and presentable finally, she grabbed her laptop bag and phone, now practically running down her stairs to make her way into her kitchen. Not wanting to skip breakfast, even if it was small, she grabbed the quickest thing to eat, which in that case was a granola bar. Anything would do for her.

Now she could leave, grabbing her keys on the table near her front door, and locking up after herself. Picking up her pace she got to her car, unlocking the doors, and stepping inside. Once turning on the engine she took the chance to check the clock that was near the radio. It was 9:42am. She had to get to her class at 10:00am, so she was on good timing, due to her rushing to get herself ready and out the door.

Before she backed out of her parking lot, she plugged the AUX cord into her phone, letting any random song play from her playlist. The drive to college was a quick one. Luckily she didn't live far from the college she attended. Her drive gave her the time to take note on the nice day and also eat her small and short breakfast. Finally at her school, she pulled into the parking lot, pulling her keys from the engine. Stepping out from her car with her items in tow, she closed and locked the door behind her.

She only had a few minutes to make it to her class so now she had to book it. So she turned in a quick swift motion from her car only to be met with someone grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her back from an oncoming car in the parking lot she still stood in.

Her big violet orbs widened from the scene that just played. Turning her head to see who held her, she was met with _green eyes_, that were set in a stern expression. They were the eyes from her dream and it made shivers run down her spine. The white hair was the second thing she noticed. He was only an inch or maybe two taller than her, but that was pushing it.

"You should really look where your going." The male said in a deep and annoyed tone.

"Of course." She replied, as her cheeks heated in slight embarrassment from her dumb actions. But also because she displeased with the strangers tone and expression he held with her. It was almost rude?

Saying nothing more, the male turned towards the college building and set off to his own course. Taking a moment to readjust her thoughts, she too then made her way to her class.

Halfway to her class, some one hooked an arm through hers.

"Ruuuukia! Good morning!" A busty women said in a singsong voice. None other than Rukia's close friend; Rangiku.

"Hasn't been all that good actually." She mumbled under her breath, remembering her lack to get up on time and her awkward encounter that just happened. Nonetheless she still flashed a small smile at her friend.

Rangiku only laughed. "Aw, Rukia! You've never been a morning person. But hey, pick up the pace! We're going to be late so let's hurry it up!" Rangiku almost yelled, as she pulled the girl along to their class. Rukia groaned, letting her friend pull her along.

* * *

Class went by rather slow that day, much to Rukia's dismay. But once it was over, she packed up her laptop and started to head for the door, but not before she way stopped.

"Hey, Rukia!" Rangiku called out.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go out with me tonight? Ikkaku is throwing a party at his place, it'll be fun!" The strawberry blonde asked, blinking her blue eyes at the smaller girl.

"Um, I don't kno-" Rukia was quickly cut off.

"Come on! You always say no! Just this one time. Maybe you'll meet someone." Rangiku winked, she always had a thing for teasing Rukia for remaining single for most of her college years.

Rolling her violet eyes, Rukia then shrugged. "I guess. I've been having an off 'll be nice to get out."

Clapping her hands, Rangiku draped an arm around the petite girl's shoulder, beginning to walk her out of the classroom doors. "Yes! I'll be at your house at eight then. I want to help you get all prettied up!"

"See you then." Rukia replied through a nervous laugh. Parties were never her thing, so of course she was nervous. College parties at that.

Rangiku gave a wave and turned to her next course. Luckily for Rukia it was Friday so she only had one class for the day so she could go home!

* * *

Sighing in relief, she set her bag and keys down on the couch. Today was just an awkward day for her. She liked her life being on schedule and having no interruptions. So the slightest changes from her normal events made her anxious and uncomfortable.

Shaking today's events off, Rukia walked into the kitchen, deciding she was in need of a proper meal, considering her breakfast has hardly a breakfast at all. So you could imagine how hungry she was, not to mention she had a particularly big appetite for someone her size. She began to rummage through her pantry, trying to decide what to eat. Deciding on pasta, she took her time on preparing her dish.

Once she finished preparing her food, she enjoyed her meal on the couch in the living room while watching some television. But after her meal and once she cleaned up after herself she found herself snoozing off on her couch, beginning to dream of _green eyes_.

* * *

It was the ringing of her doorbell that woke her up. Her eyes flashed open, as she looked around her, realizing she napped after her lunch. Picking herself up, she walked to the front door lazily. Upon open the door, she was met with Rangiku pulling Rukia into a unappealing hug that consisted of Rukia having her head squished between the bust of the other women.

"Jesus!" Rukia breathed out, as she managed to escape the other women's hold. Was it already seven? How long did she sleep?

"Now, up we go! Time to get you all pretty! I'm so excited, you never party with me." Rangiku exclaimed, while dragging Rukia up the stairs. The smaller female didn't even realize Rangiku's appearance. She looked flawless, wearing her long hair down her back in waves while her clothing consisted of black skinny jeans, a white lace trimmed crop top, and black pumps. She wore minimal make up, not that she really needed it.

"I have my reasons." Rukia said nervously as she was dragged away from the living room.

Once in Rukia's room, Rangiku went strait to the wardrobe and started searching for an outfit. The petite girl sat on her bed and waited patiently for the other women to instruct her to as Rangiku ranted on about all the people who were expected to be at the party. Her ranting only made Rukia more nervous.

Finally Rangiku set the items Rukia wanted to change into on the bed. It was a grey dress that hugged Rukia's body perfectly and a black leather jacket. Rukia actually liked the outfit. Considering Rangiku had a thing for revealing skin, it could have been much worst.

"Now hurry and change!"

"Alright, alright."

Rukia grabbed the clothes and went into her bathroom. Once she switched out the clothing she returned to her bedroom for Rangiku's approval.

"You look so cute! You should dress like this more often, suits you well. Now here, to complete your edgy look!" The women handed Rukia a pair of black combat boots that stopped at her ankle. Rukia's favorite boots. Rangiku's choice made her smile.

After putting the boots on, Rukia sat on the chair at her vanity as the strawberry blonde proceeded to do her make-up. Rukia wasn't one for make up so she made sure that Rangiku kept it light. Which was just a small amount of eyeliner, mascara, and a little lipstick that was a peach-pink color.

"You're like a doll, Rukia! I'll try to keep the boys off you." The taller women teased as Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I think it'll be me trying to keep the boys off you." Rukia countered.

"Oh whatever! You're all ready so let's go!" Rangiku exclaimed pulling Rukia out of her room and down the stairs. Rukia barely managed to grab her purse, phone, and keys due to Rangiku's eagerness to leave. Locking up behind them, the smaller girl then followed the other female into her car and slipped into the passenger seat. Rukia was now anxious, not knowing what the night had for her.

* * *

Pulling up to the house, Rangiku parked the car. Rukia overlooked the house as she opened her door. She could already hear loud music blasting from the house. Closing the door behind her, she was met with Rangiku linking arms with her, pulling her up to the house. Once inside, Rukia was already seeing familiar faces. But a slight frown set upon her face when Rangiku was greeted by someone she didn't even know and pulled away from her.

"Hey, Rukia! What are you doing here? I never see you get out, let alone in these parts of town." Someone called out. Turning around she saw a head of red hair in front of her.

"Nice to see you too, Renji." Rukia replied with a grin. It was nice to see her longtime friend.

"Oh, ya! Nice to see you! Also, you look good!" Renji said surprised, eyeing her outfit as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Like I haven't looked good before?" Rukia teased, trying not to shy away from his physical contact and the compliment he made.

"Ugh! You know what I mean!" He claimed. Rukia only laughed nodding. Stepping away from the arm he had around her, she turned so she was facing him properly again with a decent amount of space between the two of them, only to accidentally bump into someone.

"Thought you agreed that you would look where you were going?" A familiar voice huffed out, only to have Rukia in awe as her violet eyes met with a pair of _green_ ones.

"Hey, Toshiro! Good to see you here! Rukia, you know him?" Renji asked, eyeing the two in question.

"Not really." Rukia mumbled. But she was sure to take note on the strangers name; Toshiro.

"You're friend here has a bad habit of not looking where she's going, is all." Toshiro explained, his tone seeping with annoyance. Rukia only rolled her eyes.

"Chill out! Not everyone can be the perfect prodigy like you, you know?" The red head laughed patting Toshiro's back. "Anyways, Rukia this Toshiro. Toshiro this is Rukia. I'm sure you two shorties will get along." Renji laughed, as he made his way to another group of people to associate with.

"Excuse me?" Rukia called out to Renji in a offended tone. _Shorite?_

"Fucking, Abarai." Toshiro whispered under his breath, which Rukia barely managed to hear.

"Don't worry. You're taller than me anyways." The raven head said, to try to lighten the awkward air between the two.

Toshiro only scoffed, as he began to eye her up and down. "So, Rukia it was?"

She nodded, trying not to seem uncomfortable from him wandering eyes. Mostly people didn't blatantly stare at people. And it was those green eyes that made her even more nervous, causing her to shift a bit.

"Sounds familiar. Aren't you a Kuchiki? You sure look like one."

She nodded slowly, wondering how he knew.

"Thought so. My father works with your brother. Hitsugaya is my last name, by the way." Toshiro explained, while his hands began to settle in the front pockets of his pants.

"That explains it." She breathed out.

The male nodded, almost laughing at her reaction. "What? Thought I was a stalker?" He asked.

"Most people wouldn't know another strangers last name, unless they were a stalker. Or in your case, a friend of the family." Rukia replied simply with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Toshiro agreed.

"You two! What is this?!" A certain strawberry blonde called out to the conversing pair.

"There you are." Rukia sighed out, joining Rangiku by her side, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders as she could finally dismiss herself from the awkward conversation.

"Nice seeing you here, Matsumoto." Toshiro said sarcastically.

"You know, what is with you calling everyone by their last names? Everyone else calls me Rangiku, get on that train!" Rangiku scolded in a teasing manner, pointing an index finger at the shorter male.

"Whatever." The male said, as he dismissed himself from the two females. "See you around, I guess." Toshiro, said looking down at Rukia.

Nodding her head, she gave a small wave.

"Aw, Rukia! I would totally ship you and Toshiro. I know he's a bit of a grumpy pants on the outside but hey, on the inside he's a little softie. My two little short friends together!" The busty women ranted on in awe, she blue eyes glistening and all.

"Woah, calm down. I just met the guy. What makes you think I would even want to date him? I don't know anything about him. I don't know if he's my type." Rukia explained. She wouldn't deny that guy was attractive, but he might have been a bit a bit too uptight for her. She didn't even see him smile once, since their two encounters. Why would she want to be with someone who could barely wear a smile?

"Geez! What is your type then? You never date!" Rangiku countered, grabbing the smaller girl by the shoulders and shaking her lightly.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia gave her friend a shrug while a laugh escaped her lips. "You know I just don't want to jump into a relationship halfheartedly. Plus I've dated before, you know." Shaking her head, she starting to make her way to the drink table to distract herself from the topic of dating. It just made her uncomfortable.

Rangiku followed behind her, trying to continue on with the conversation but Rukia zoned her out, as she grabbed a red cup, filling it with beer. Then going on to sip from it, ready to finally let herself let loose.

One drink, led to another, and another until she felt herself buzz with alcohol.

* * *

Next thing she knew she found herself waking up in an unfamiliar room. She was snuggled in white soft sheets, that smelled really good. Like pine almost. Sitting up she then began to scan the room with her violet orbs.

"Finally you're awake." A certain husky voice stated. 

* * *

**_Yay! First chapter done! _**  
**_HitsuRuki has to be my favorite pairing so I'm very happy and anxious to see how this fanfiction will turn out._**  
**_I plan to have the beginning of this story be somewhat slow paced. I want to build Toshiro and Rukia's relationship. You know, I want it to be as real as possible. _**  
**_Anyways, I do hope that you all enjoyed this. Please feel free to send me feedback! Writing isn't my strongest skill so I'm open to hearing any suggestions to better my writing. _**  
**_Lot's of love to all of you and thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Weird Mornings**

_What?_

She was now in a panic. What exactly did happen last night?

She recalled a party she went to, and enjoying a few drinks. Though she was aware that she was a light drinker. Now she mentally scolded herself on how she should have been more careful and aware.

But really, she was wondering why another mans bed! A stranger at that. Her face immediately started to flame up as she tried to piece things together. She didn't remember getting into any situation's she would regret but that didn't answer why she was in Toshiro's bed. Or at least she was guessing it was his bed.

"Sorry, but why am I here?" She finally managed to say, in a meek and small voice.

"You passed out at Ikkaku's last night. Matsumoto seemed to go home with some other guy, and everyone was too drunk off their brains to assist you. So I guess I was stuck with you. You're in my dorm room. Don't worry I didn't do anything. " He replied simply as he leaned against the door frame.

"Not surprising." She mumbled after hearing Rangiku's actions. It wasn't rare for the other women to take men into her bed. "Well I thank you for taking your time and effort but, I'll be heading home." Rukia explained, as she made a quick motion to step out of the bed, only to stumble in her place.

"Hold on. Take it easy. You seemed to have had far too many drinks. Especially for someone of your stature." The male said, as he made his way over to her to help her with her balance. But she was quick to adjust herself before he could touch her.

"I'm fine. And of my stature? No offense, but you're not any bigger." She countered, taking the chance to overlook his own appearance. He was wearing a simple pair or dark grey sweat pants, and a black t-shirt. Frankly he looked kind of attractive in his scrubby attire. Rukia guessed that she probably looked like a mess.

"You said it yourself last night; you're shorter than me." Toshiro pointed out, a little smirk peaking at the edges of his lips, but it wasn't too noticeable.

Rukia only rolled her eyes. "Which isn't that impressive."

"You're getting in dangerous waters, Kuchiki." The white haired male warned, in a teasing manner.

"Is that a threat?" She asked with a slender eyebrow raised. He just shrugged.

Shaking her head, she scanned the room, actually taking the time to appreciate the simplicity of it. But on the nightstand she spotted her purse and phone. Grabbing her phone she clicked it on, and checked her notifications. Also taking note on the time. It was 11:32! How long did she sleep!?

Three missed calls from Rangiku.

"Jesus. Now she cares." Rukia whispered as she pressed the button to return her missed calls.

After two rings, she heard a, "Hello? Rukia? Hey where are you?"

"Oh hey, nice to here from you too!" Rukia said sarcastically, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I got caught up with some guy, his name is Hisagi and he's really hot. Should I mention he's good in bed? Oh, whatever! Where are you? I was so worried." Rangiku rambled on, as Rukia cringed at her friends description of her new boy toy.

"Didn't want to know. But, I'm at-" Rukia hesitated to tell Rangiku where she was, knowing all too well how her friend would react. "I'm at home. Someone managed to give me a ride last night. No worries, I'm all fine." She lied, avoiding the males stare that was staring daggers into her figure as she heard a scoff come from his lips.

"Aw, good! Again, sorry about last night. I'll be sure to make it up to you. But I have to go, I'll text you later." And with that the call ended.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you for lying to her." Toshiro finally said, after a few silent moments. "She is a bit too much. I don't know how you can put up with that."

"She's good company is all. How do you know her anyways?" She asked, glancing over at him, as she started to put her phone away in her purse.

"Met her in highschool actually. Never was a fan of her. She had a habit of always trying to touch me and comment on my height. Annoying women, frankly." He answered. Rukia saw him cringing as he mentioned Rangiku touching him.

Letting out a small laugh, Rukia nodded. "Sounds like her. But I'll be heading out now." She said, as she slipped her boots on. "Again thanks. I owe you one."

"I'm holding you to that." He said. "I'll walk you out." Toshiro continued, as he started to walk towards the door.

Picking up her purse and phone, she began to follow the male out of the dorm. She began to wonder if the scene of a women walking out of a males dorm would look wrong. She mentally hit herself for her foolishness.

"Do you live in the dormitories on campus?" Toshiro asked, curiously.

"No. I live in a townhome. Not too far from the school." She explained.

"I'll give you a ride then." He insisted, as he began leading both of them to his car.

"No. No need. I've already caused you too much trouble." Rukia said, while shaking her head.

Sighing, Toshiro too began shaking his head, as he unlocked the car doors and opened the passenger door for him. "Just get the car, Kuchiki."

Rolling her eyes, she slid into the passenger seat, as Toshiro closed the door behind her. Once in his own seat, he started the car up he pulled out his phone and turned to face her.

"Address?"

"1254 Albany Road, Unit 7." Rukia said as she watched him punch in the address in his GPS.

"Also, here." Toshiro suddenly said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to her. It was a phone number. "In case, you're ever left drunk at a part again."

Rolling her violet eyes, she took the piece of paper and put it in her purse. "It was one time. I don't usually drink, ok."

"I can see why." He said chuckling lightly as he pulled out of the driveway of the college. It was the first time Rukia actually saw him laughing, and it was a good sight to see if anyone asked her. She should have been offended by his statement but his smile was almost contagious.

"Yeah, whatever. It won't be happening again." But in a dark corner in the back of her mind, she kind of hoped it would. Just so she could call him.

* * *

After being dropped off from her house, she too gave Toshiro her number. But the first thing she wanted to do was take a shower, so she did. Changing into some comfy attire to relax in for the day. Then whipping up something to eat, she was starving.

But while she carried on with her day, she couldn't get those _green eyes _out of her head. One would say it was a crush. But she refused to think so. If anything, a physical attraction. It would pass. Hopefully.

Deciding to distract herself, she pulled out her laptop wanting to try to get some work done. She worked busily for a good 2 hours, taking a few breaks in between. But was interrupted when she heard a loud knock on her front door. Sighing, she got up from her couch and walked over, ready to greet whoever was at the door.

Opening the door she quickly regretted it.

"Rukiaaa!" Rangiku cheered, letting herself past the smaller girl. Behind her was Orihime, another friend of Rangiku and Rukia. Rukia always thought her to be a sweet girl.

"Hi, Kuchiki!" Orihime chirped.

"Hello?" Rukia questioned as she closed the door behind the other two women, wondering why two of her friends were randomly making appearances at her house. Usually they would at least call her to let her know they were stopping by.

Rangiku sat on Rukia's couch, ushering the other two girls to do the same, "So, a little blue bird that they saw a certain Kuchiki leaving the men's dorms with a certain Hitsugaya this morning." Rangiku purred, eyeing Rukia with hunger for all the details.

Immediately Rukia found herself groaning, using a small pillow on her sofa to cover her face as she shook her head. "Who told you?"

"So it's true! Also, it was Kira who told me. He stays in the dorms too. News never gets past me!" Rangiku exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"It's not what it seems like, okay?" Rukia tried to explain, her words muffling through the pillow that covered her mouth currently.

"Sounds pretty scandalous to me." The strawberry blonde protested.

Removing the pillow from her face, Rukia then frowned at her friend, "Well I was lucky to of had someone let my drunk ass stay at their house since I was ditched."

"Rukiaa, I already said I was sorry. Plus, the guy is really nice! I'll introduce to him if you want? And hey! You said you got a ride last night!" Rangiku said, trying to wiggle herself out of the hole she was currently in.

"This is why I didn't tell you the real situation. You just called me scandalous." Rukia pointed out.

"Oh whatever! And I told you Toshiro was a softie, being the one to take you into his room in all! I doubt he would take just any girl into his bed, anyways. Aw! I can hear the wedding bells already!" The female started to cheering, hugging Orihime as she spilled her exaggerated words from her lips.

Orihime laughed, nodding in agreement, "Oh, Kuchiki! I knew you would finally find someone. I'm so happy for you!"

Shocked at her two friends behavior, Rukia stared at them in shock, as she began to rub her temples. "Are you two shitting me? I met the guy yesterday. Nothing happened. I barely knew he even took me into his room this morning. I was drunk, remember?"

"But you have to admit, Toshiro is a fine looking one though. Am I right? I'm sure you would take him into your bed. " Matsumoto suggested, winking at Rukia.

Rukia only grabbed the pillow again, holding it up to her face to hide her now pink cheeks. "If this why you guys came over? To tease me?"

It was Orihime who spoke up this time, "Well Rangiku told me of what Kira said about you and we both wanted to confront you about you. We figured if we called you trying to get the truth you would hang up, so here we are!"

The evening dragged on with Rukia being taunted by her two friends in regards to her love life. She soon just wanted to sleep, and dream of _green eyes._

* * *

Sundays were her days to clean, catch up on work, do laundry, and just prepare herself for the upcoming week. But this pattern was disturbed when she got a call from a number she didn't recognize.

Pressing answer, she then held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Are you busy?" The deep voice asked. It was Toshiro. She then quickly remembered that she forgot to add his number into her contacts.

"Um, no. Why?" She asked.

"Remember, you owe me? How about to repay me today. Let's go out for lunch."

"Sounds like you're asking me out on a date if you ask me." Rukia replied, trying to pin point how she felt at this current moment. He wanted his I Owe You so soon. And the way he worded it did in fact make it seem like a date. She tried to shake those thoughts away though.

"Don't get too excited, Kuchiki. It's just lunch and you're paying."

"Fine. I'll pick you up. See you 20 minutes tops." She was the one to hang up.

She would still count this as a date.

* * *

_**A lot more dialogue in this chapter I think. Also a lot more Toshiro in this chapter.  
Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Please give feedback!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Boundaries

-Toshiro's POV-

Honestly, he didn't know why he called her. And so soon. He could understand why she would see it as one, a date that is. But still, he refused to see it as one. When was the last time he had been on a date? The dating life wasn't for him. A couple of one night stands in the past and that was about it. He'd been asked out plenty of times but he always declined. But the raven haired girl was something else, that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Sure, the girl has some pretty mesmerizing eyes, pretty girl in general. Still, she was a little scatter brain. He didn't know if he could deal with all of that. Why was he even having these thoughts. He wasn't interested. Nothing wrong with a simple meal with a friend, if he could call her that. Plus she owed him!

Yet he found himself waiting those twenty minutes, before going outside his dorms to meet her. He had the slightest clue of what her car even looked like, so he just scanned around for any car and with her figure in it. It didn't take long for him to find her in a all black BMW. Not surprising for a Kuchiki. Nonetheless, he walked up to the car and let himself in, slipping into the passenger seat.

"Took you long enough." She greeted, obviously teasing him already.

He rolled his eyes, buckling himself in. "Already with the smart talk, Kuchiki? I should be the one commenting on your tardiness."

"Oh, whatever. Ready for our date?" Rukia chirped up, continuing to tease him as she began to pull out of the parking lot.

Scowling down at her, he shook his head. "Just drive."

"Mhmm." She hummed out, starting the car up, pulling out of the parking lot.

He just sat, and let her drive.

"So where am I going? How about we go out for karaoke?" Rukia suggested casually, not noticing the cringing person beside her.

"No, not karaoke." He said quickly.

"Pizza?"

"Fine." He huffed out.

About thirty minutes later the pair were at a pizza restaurant that was near the campus and very popular in the area. A medium size pizza was an the middle of the table, being shared between the two.

"I've never been here, to be honest." Toshiro admitted, as he picked at his food.

"Typical freshman." She chuckled out.

Her comment had him narrow his emerald eyes at her. "Freshman? I'm a junior."

"You had me thinking you were a freshman, with that height of yours. Forgive me." She said with amused eyes as she stifled a laugh.

"I'm sure you get the same impression." He grumbled. She was one to talk about height. She was shorter than him! And that was saying something.

"Well, just so you know. I'm also a junior." She pointed out with a frown, clearly not liking him take a jab at her height. That made him almost smirk.

And in all honesty, Toshiro himself thought the girl to be a freshman. Not only was she short but she still kind of retained a baby face. Looks truly were deceiving. Now he was just waiting for the horns and fangs to grow out of this girl. She couldn't be all she let on to be.

"Junior? You really don't look it." She mumbled before continuing, "I assumed you've picked your major?" The words came out slowly from him, trying to start the conversation for once. This was new to him.

"Yeah, I'm a vocal major. You?" She replied. That explained why she suggested karaoke.

"Political science."

"Sounds boring." She said bluntly.

And she wasn't wrong but he chose to ignore her blatant comment. He chose that particular major because his father was an owner of a big nuclear corporation that would eventually be passed down to him. Sure, good money. Not his first choice on what he wanted to do with his life though. But, it also didn't hurt because he was actually good in the business field.

He shrugged. "Being a singer isn't exactly the ideal profession one would want to pursue in either. Not many chances it will actually happen."

She then shrugged too and smiled, as if she knew something he didn't. It made him curious. This girl in general made him curious. It seemed that he had already seen five different sides of her.

After more conversing, Rukia payed the bill and the two were back in her car, driving back onto the campus. He realized the girl wasn't all the big of a chatter bug, but just enthusiastic in conversation in general.

When she pulled up to his dorms, he unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car not before she bid him goodbye.

"That was a fun first date." She teased, earning a frown from the male. "Kidding. But I did have fun. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." He said simply, before closing the door behind him. She waved before driving off, leaving him awkwardly waving back.

Turning around, he began heading into the building. But not before a familiar voice was heard that made Toshiro want to groan.

"Yo, was that Rukia's car I saw you get out of? HA! I knew you two would hit it off!"

"Shut it, Abarai. It's not nearly what it looks like." The white haired boy explained.

"Woah, chill! I'm granting you my permission to date her. She is like a sister to me." Renji said through laughter, as he went to pat the shorter male on the back. Honestly, Toshiro could see these two being related despite their appearances. They joked around way too much.

"She owed me, so she took me out to lunch." The shorter male said, as he started to enter the building, trying to escape the annoyance this conversation was giving him.

"You mean, you didn't pay on the first date?!" Renji exclaimed through another laugh. But he held up his hands when those green eyes narrowed at him again. "Oh, come on. Take a joke. You're too serious for her anyways." The red head said, causing another scowl from the other male.

He didn't know why, but he found himself offended by that comment. Any other time he wouldn't care. But right now Renji had basically just said that he wasn't good enough for the girl. And he knew the taller man was teasing as it was. So why did that bother him so much? Maybe because someone was picking at his pride and ego. Yeah, he would go with that.

"Whatever, Abarai. I have homework to catch up on." Toshiro said as he left the other male behind, and made his way to his dorm.

Once he settled inside, he went and sat on the edge of his bed not feeling the motivation to actually complete his homework. He was feeling distracted, and he didn't know from what. That girl? No. He would never let a girl distract him, especially a girl like her. Then what was it?

Mentally slapping himself, he mustered up his strength to pull himself up from his bed and sat at his desk, starting his homework ignoring his current confused state.

Things were changing. But he didn't know what it was.

* * *

_**Author note**_: _Here's a short chapter for you guys! Lot's of dialogue, but I wanted you guys to see that the two of them are actually attempting to get to know each other and possibly become friends. __It's been a few months of updating, sorry! I know some authors go months without updating but I know as a reader, I can get anxious waiting for chapter updates so I'm sure others feel the same. I was busing with my last year of high school and preparing for college, but now I actually have a lot of free time on my hands to continue this story! So enjoy! Please forgive my English! It's the only language I speak but I'm so poor at it due to a lot of my family speaking another language._


	4. Chapter 4

_Double update! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

-Rukia's POV-

Two weeks have passed since Rukia had her lunch "date" with Toshiro. And for the most part, life returned to normal. No more waking up in other peoples beds, or nearly getting ran over. But she at least gained a friend from those events. Her and Toshiro had hung out one time, meeting up for some bubble tea, since took him out, and now were frequent texting buddies.

It was a Tuesday and Rukia was walking to class, mindlessly texting away.

_From: Shortie:p_

_Are u kidding me? Dogs r way better than cats. _

Rukia shook her head, and began to reply but was interrupted when her phone buzzed that she had an incoming call from her brother. Her brother rarely called so this surprised her.

"Hello, Nii-Sama." She greeted, holding her phone up to her ear, still walking.

"Rukia, I know you have class soon but I wanted you to meet me for dinner tonight." Her brother said, not bothering to return the hello.

"Uh, sure. Where and what time?"

"Don't mind that. I'll have someone pick you up at 7."

"Sure.."She confirmed, furrowing her eye brows not liking how last minute this was. But she couldn't possibly complain to her own brother.

"Alright. See you then. " And with that the call ended, leaving her still a bit confused. Her brother would sometimes go months without talking to her, so what was so important that they needed to meet so last minute?

Shaking her head, she went back go continuing her reply to Toshiro.

_To: Shortie:p_

_Y is this even an argument? Cats win! ttyl class now._

Putting her phone in her pocket, she walked into her class and sat next to her friends.

"Morning." She greeted her two friends, engaging in their typical conversation until class started.

When class ended she waved to her friends and made her way to another class, while pulling out her phone noticing she had one text.

_From: Shortie:p_

_Dogs. Anyways, I have class as well. _

She sent another witty reply, before shoving her phone back in her pocket, rushing to her next class.

Plopping down on her sofa, Rukia took a glance at the time, noting it was nearly five. That gave her sometime to herself before she had to pamper herself up for dinner tonight. She was still curious to why her brother wanted to meet her. In all honesty, he's stoic attitude made her uncomfortable, so knowing she had to probably sit through a meal with just the two of them didn't make her that excited. But she would have to suck it up, he was her provider after all.

Picking up her phone, she opened up her messager app and started texting away to last person she texted.

_To: Shortie:p_

_How about a frozen yogurt trip tomorrow? I've been having cravings &amp; I want company:D_

A few minutes later she got a reply, and she smiled a little reading it.

_From: Shortie:p_

_. don't you have other friends? But fine, I'll meet you after classes tomorrow in the parking lot. _

When it was almost seven, Rukia found herself standing in front of her full length mirror, examining her appearance. She opted to wear a black mid sleeve dress that had about an inch of white lace trimming the bottom and the cuffs while the dress itself flared out at the waste area. Pairing the dress with black stockings and black platform heels. Knowing her brother, he probably had their dinner reservations at a five star establishment so of course she had to dress accordingly.

Ding dong.

Rukia knew it was her brothers driver, or at least one of them. Grabbing her phone and purse, she turned off her bedroom light and descended from her staircase, answering the door promptly.

"Miss. Kuchiki. Your brother will be meeting you at the restaurant. Shall we go?" A male said, as soon as she opened her front door.

Nodding, she locked up behind her and followed the man to his car. Before she slid in, he opened the door for her then closing it once she was sat comfortably against the leather cushions.

It took roughly fifteen minutes to arrive at the restaurant. Having her door opened for her, Rukia stepped out of the vehicle, thanking the driver before making her way into the high class looking restaurant.

Once she made the host of who she was, she was immediately escorted to the reserved table, where her brother was. But he wasn't alone like she thought. There was two other men with him. One looking as if he was in his forties with dark black hair, and the other looking about twenty years younger with bright prominent orange hair.

"Nii-Sama." She greeted with a smile, bowing slightly before sitting in the empty seat.

"Rukia, I apologize for the short notice on tonight's events. But I'm glad you could make it. I assume you're doing well?" Her brother asked, eyeing her with a soft expression. But a smile wasn't apparent on his features.

She shook her head and smiled reassuringly, "No, it's fine. I had no plans anyways. Plus it's been a while since we met up. And yes, I'm doing very well actually."

"That's good then." Byakuya said, before extending a hand towards older looking dark haired man, "This is Ishin Kurosaki. He's one of my business partners. He's CEO of a hospital in the area. And this is his son, Ichigo Kurosaki." He finished, while his other hand was directed to the bright haired boy.

"Ah, nice to meet you both." She said, bowing her head lightly to the two males. She honestly hated formalities sometimes. Made things ten times more awkward.

"Nice to meet you as well." The younger male said, with a sincere smile, returning the bow. He was actually pretty attractive, with very angular facial features.

"Ahh, you're sister really is a cute one. Shame she's been hiding away at college this whole time. Tsk, tsk. She's a great pick." Ishin commented with a beaming smile, ignoring the glare Byakuya was shooting his way.

Meanwhile, Rukia found the tips of her ears red from the mans comment. She was curious to what he meant by 'great pick.'

"So, I called you here Rukia because we have some business to address." Her brother said, changing the topic from Ishins blunt compliment, taking a sip of the red liquid that was currently in his wine glass.

"Oh? I'm never involved with your business though. This is new." She stated, staring at her brother curiously, ignoring the looks the other two males were giving her.

"Well, Ishin's son here is to take over his fathers hospital after his father retires, as he is the oldest son. And being that Ishin is one of my closest business partners, we've been wanting to join our companies for quite sometime. It would be a great profit. So we were hoping to join together by uniting you and Ichigo by marrige." The stoic man said simply, closely studying her reaction.

But Rukia didn't know how to react. Should she be mad? Sad? Disappointed? She didn't know. Her brother was trying to pawn her off though. The whole table was eyeing her expectantly. Byakuya had the same blank expression. Ishin looked excited. Ichigo looked anxious. Did he want this as well? He wasn't bothered that he was being married off for business and not love?

"I-I don't know what to say." She finally managed to say a after what seemed like a long and painful decade. She turned to the orange haired boy, trying to form any sort of words from her mouth. "I don't even know him. I just met him. This is so sudden." Rukia almost frantically said, as she brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Well, the marriage wouldn't be anytime soon. Maybe in a few years. After you've graduated college and you've settled with your profession." Ishin explained, almost as if he was trying to reassure her. But it wasn't reassuring. It made her more anxious to escape this table.

Turning back to her brother, she now openly expressed her emotions, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I don't want to disappoint you. You've done so much for me. But I can't say yes. At least not now. C-Could I maybe think it over? Give me time to at least get to know him?" She asked, shooting the younger male a 'no offense' look.

The two older men glanced at each other for a moment, resulting in Ishin giving her brother a shrug that basically spelled out 'why not.'

"I suppose. Considering the marriage wouldn't be for a few years if it was to happen." Byakuya replied, giving his drink another sip. That gave her somewhat of a relief, but she knew he was still expectant of her.

And after that dinner went smoothly. Ishin attempting to joke around with Byakuya, which he ignored. And Ichigo eyeing Rukia through most of the meal, causing her to shift uncomfortably throughout the night.

When dinner came to an end, she thanked her brother, bidding him an the other two men at the table a good night. She was eager to get home, and away from that awkward situation, so she didn't take her time going outside to meet with her brothers driver.

Fuck.

Her brother wanted to arrange a marriage for her. Those were the only thoughts circulating her head for the rest of the night. Until she was in her dreamland where she dreamed of _green eyes_.


End file.
